codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Geczy
Matthew Geczy '''(born August 23, 1964), also written as '''Matthew Géczy, with an accent mark, is a Georgia-American born voice actor working in Paris who provided some of the voices for the English version of Code Lyoko in the first 4 seasons. He has been living in Paris since the age of 18. His last name is pronounced as Gate-Sea. He informally goes as Matt. He is 5' 11¾" (1.82 m) tall. He periodically directs as well. Raised on several US Army Bases, Matthew was offered a scholarship at New York University, but decided to decline it for a year with the intention of backpacking around Europe - he got as far as Paris, where he fell in love with the city and decided to stay. He replaced Christophe Callabero as the voice actor for Odd permanently after Log Book. Family His father, George Geczy II, is a retired US Army Colonel, George Geczy III. His brother, George Geczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who served as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Like Odd's mother, his mother, Evangeline Géczy, is an abstract painter, as is his brother's wife, Evangeline Geczy. Like Odd, he is the youngest of 5 siblings: Mary Jo, George, Michael, Andrew, and Matthew. Trivia *His father was born in Hungary. *It is revealed in Lyoko: Decoded that his favorite episode is Killer Music because of Odd's "pop rock revolution" line with Odd's CD player, and the fact that after he gets "frozen" everyone is worried about him for the whole episode. In that interview, he mock-complained about the length of the interview in Nicholas Poliakoff's voice. *He later worked with Thomas Astruc, directing "Miraculous Ladybug". Code Lyoko Roles Noteworthy Non-Code Lyoko Roles *Ratatouille, noteworthy because Matthew Geczy, Jodi Forrest, David Gasman, Sharon Mann, and Alan Wenger, all of whom are Code Lyoko actors, worked on this film. *A Monster in Paris, noteworthy because it also had a ton of Code Lyoko actors. Such actors include Jodi Forrest, David Gasman, Matthew Geczy, Mirabelle Kirkland, and Alan Wenger. *Several roles in the Rabbids franchise. Again, because of the absurd number of Code Lyoko actors. Matthew Geczy, Jodi Forrest, David Gasman, Sharon Mann, Alan Wenger, and Mirabelle Kirkland have all had roles in this franchise. *The Rayman franchise has too many of these intersections to find. *At least one role in "Casper's Scare School" *He acted in and directed both seasons of "Elliot Kid" *He directed the English dub of "Mouk" *He voice-directed the French knockoff of "Codename: Kids Next Door," retitled as "I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids" *He voice directed part of "The Mysterious Cities of Gold" *Several roles in "The New Adventures of Lassie" *At least one role in "8th Wonderland" *Provided the voiceover for an episode of "Nova" *He provided the voices of all animals in the English dub of the French animated series "Ribbit's Riddles". Geczy was only credited in the revamped English version. *He is in the English and French versions of Miraculous Ladybug. *In the video game, Kya Dark Lineage. He played the voices of Frank, Aton, and a villager. His fellow Code Lyoko co-worker, David Gasman, played a voice role in the game as well. Pictures of Code Lyoko roles Odd2.jpg|Odd Della Robbia|link=Odd Della Robbia Seeing is Believing Nicolas's audition.gif|Nicholas Poliakoff|link=Nicholas Poliakoff Revelation 047.jpg|X.A.N.A. Odd|link=X.A.N.A. Odd Other Pictures geczy1.jpg geczy2.jpg Further Reading * http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Matthew-Geczy/ * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0311434/bio * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_G%C3%A9czy * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_G%C3%A9czy Category:English voice actors Category:Actors Category:Odd Category:Males Category:Real People Category:Nicholas Category:Della Robbia Family